


Of New Year Surprises

by In_Crime_Partner



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, New Year, Surprises, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Crime_Partner/pseuds/In_Crime_Partner
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are in a long-distance relationship and in Felicity's mind, they are doomed for a lonely New Year. Oliver though, has different plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year Everyone! :)  
> I truly hope 2017 brings you the happiness you deserve and makes your dreams come true. <3

* * *

 

"I'm still sad you couldn't make it." Felicity said, putting the empty ice cream box on the table to lean back against the cushion.

_"Honey-"_

"I know what you are trying to say. I know. When we decided to stay in this relationship, we agreed to meet when it's possible. We agreed we should be happy to even see each other. Believe me, Oliver. I know that. I still wish you'd be here right now though instead of hundreds of miles away." It wasn't a lie. She truly wanted him to be sitting next to her. To have eaten the now nonexistent ice cream, to talk about all the topics the flood of their conversation would bring up, to countdown the seconds together and to kiss when it was officially the first day of a new - hopefully - better year. She wished all that to be true in lieu of him being in another city alone far, far from her.

When they had decided to try fighting for their relationship despite the distance, she was certain it would be hard. What she couldn't imagine when he had to move, was that it would be _that_ difficult. All she wished was for him to live with her. But no, fate had decided to test their limits and separate them. It had been only a mere year ago but to her, it felt like ten years at minimum. They had met ever since then multiple times (thrice to be specific) however she craved more. She longed to feel his strong arms around her, longed to eat the delicious food he cooked, longed to taste his lips again and longed to wake up beside him and start the morning routine they had set up before he had to go.

_"Felicity-"_

"No, don't, Oliver. You have already apologized and I understand. Really."

_"Felicity-"_

"I just miss you." There. She said it. She broke their silent agreement. She had no idea when but sometime during their phone calls, they had secretly agreed to never utter those words. Whenever those forbidden words were muttered, a heavy silence came followed by pure sadness filling their chatting that never left until the lines were disconnected. In spite of knowing that, she couldn't let it bubble inside her anymore. Missing him was harder and harder each day.

Sure, they talked every day whether it was on Skype or simple phone calls or just text messages but it wasn't the same.

_"I miss you too honey, but-"_

"I'll just go to sleep. I love you." She couldn't bear it anymore that night for some reason. Maybe it was because of the new year was minutes away. Maybe it was because her chest hurt too much. She wasn't aware.

_"Will you let me say what I wanted, hon?"_

"Oh, sorry. Of course. I'm all ears."

_"Open the door."_

Feeling slightly annoyed to think of seeing a postman again with a large or tiny box, Felicity slipped her feet into the fluffy slippers and walked to the door. "What? Why? Did you send another gift? Oliver, I already told you, there's no need-" She opened the entrance and froze. He- He was there. Right in front of her. "For that." She finished, barely whispering the words loudly to be understandable. She stayed on spot, staring into his eyes as he stood there with a bouquet of flowers in hand, the smile on his lips warming her heart.

"Hi." He said, his soft voice like a reassuring music breaking her out of the staring haze. She stepped forward, lifting her hand to touch the stubble she loved so much, not believing her eyes.

"You are here." Felicity breathed out, feeling as if the weight of the pain had been moved from her chest, then jumped into his arms, huffing out a small laugh. Tears threatened to spill from under her closed eyes, but after a very long time, the cause was happiness and not sorrow. Tilting her head a tad, she inhaled his scent as calmness and love washed over her, the joy overwhelming her past dolor.

"Yeah." He chuckled, the sound resonating in her insides, making the first teardrops escape her eyes. Sniffing, Felicity pulled back to gaze at him, keeping her hands on his shoulders for steadying.

"You are truly here." Not wasting any more seconds, Felicity closed the distance between them once more, capturing his lips in a welcoming kiss. It had been long since they last had the opportunity to kiss. Way too long. In that moment, though, it wasn't right to think of the misery of the past months. What mattered was that he was with her, soothing her soul and kissing her endlessly, putting a period on the aching emotions.

She felt his arms around her waist, pressing her as close to him as possible, the heat of the kiss rushing through her body in quick waves. Felicity opened her mouth, letting his tongue in, the fever in their blood taking control over their smooch, the passion of the scene they created only fueling the awakening beast of lust. As much as she wanted more contact, more skin, if she could, she would stay in that moment forever.

Hearing loud cheers, shouts and even fireworks as the countdown began in the surrounding neighborhood, Felicity couldn't get herself to pull away just yet. To her, that small moment they shared in her doorstep meant more than the last few seconds of an awful year and maybe, spending the first jiffy of the new year would bring luck upon them and their relationship. Maybe, fate would allow them to live together contentedly again. If not, they would continue the fight to be a couple and hope they would win the war against the unpredictable future.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

The kiss carried in to the new year, accompanied by a series of endless-looking fireworks and cheering. Taking their time, Oliver slowly withdrew, his arms not letting her move from his embrace, not even an ounce as she gazed into his eyes, feeling love swirling in her chest.

"Happy New Year, Felicity."

For her, it was already happy.


End file.
